comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Melissa Joan Gold (Earth-88)
Life Before “Screaming Mimi.” (Childhood-Teenage Years.) Melissa’s life wasn’t always so rough. She actually lived a decent life. Her family had a stable amount of money, her father drove nice cars, her mother took care of Melissa and her brothers, Melissa had good friends and even a boyfriend, everything was great, but only in Melissa’s eyes. Melissa’s father would never admit it, nor would it be known until their lives became worse, but Mellissa’s father was an alcoholic. He was also a gambler. Melissa’s mother was a stay at home mom for many different reasons. She didn’t finish High School, she didn’t have a great relationship with her side of the family, and she was jealous of her daughter for being more successful than her. Melissa being the kind, naïve girl that she was, had no idea that everything was going wrong with her parents. Melissa wouldn’t find out until it was too late. That Life Changing Day Melissa’s day started off as any other normal teenage day would. She woke up, took a shower, ate her breakfast, brushed her teeth, and went to school. Melissa had a decent day at school as well. She got to see her friends in the morning, and her boyfriend. She got a B on her science test, and her lunch was better than it had been normally. Melissa arrived home from school to find her mother crying and her father staring at a piece of paper. Melissa walked up to her mother to comfort her, but her mother told her to stay away. As she approached her father and asked him what was wrong, he looked down at her, tears in his eyes. Her father says that he is sorry and that they are going to lose their house. Melissa stayed motionless for a moment, but hugged her father tightly telling him that everything would be alright. However, when Melissa said that, there was a knock on the front door. Melissa says she’ll get the door and answers the door. Two police officers stand in front. The cops say hello to Melissa and ask if her mother is home. Melissa answers, and allows the officers into her home. The officers place her mother under arrest for robbery. Melissa is speechless and motionless; tears are running down her face. Her father tries to talk to the officers, telling them that his wife couldn’t possibly have committed a robbery, but the police do not listen to him, reading Mimi her rights. Once the police have taken Mimi away, Melissa’s father reenters the home and hugs his daughter, who is now on her knees, still in tears, her hands covering her eyes. The Next Day At School & A New Home Somehow Melissa found the strength to go to school the next day, knowing that when her father picked her up, he would be taking her to their new house. Melissa entered the school and spoke to no one, looking down almost the entire day, until that one boy she liked came up to her and asked her what was wrong. That boy was Elliot Tessa. He’d never noticed Melissa before, so she was hesitant to talk to him at first, but she decided to trust him since he was a nice guy. She explained her story and Elliot was there to listen and comfort her. She would never forget that day, because even though her mother was in jail and even though he may not have known, Elliot made that day one of the best Melissa had ever had. When Melissa’s father picked her up, she told him that they would be ok, that they would start over. Her father smiled; glad to see his daughter could still be positive after everything as he drove her to the house. Even though the house was an extreme downgrade from their old one, Melissa was happy that she and her father could have a home. She entered the house, and assisted her father with unpacking, leaving the boxes of her mother’s items in the closet she and her father were not using. Melissa went to her new room and finished putting her clothes away, setting a family photo next to her bed. What the young girl didn’t know is that her father had been drinking heavily for the past few days, spending a large amount of the money they had left. That night, Melissa went to bed early, leaving her father to drink the night away. Melissa’s Powers Melissa continued to go to school as if everything was normal, not knowing that her father was spiraling out of control. He continued to drink and gamble, and he even began paying for sex with prostitutes. One night, Melissa was in her room when she heard a loud sound. When Melissa came to the living room, she saw a large amount of broken glass on the floor. Her father had broken a large amount of plates and glass cups. Melissa went to her father to see if it was ok, in that moment, her father struck her leaving a huge bruise on her face. He began to yell at Melissa, blaming her for her mother turning to crime and for all their financial troubles. Melissa ran to her room, but her father followed, throwing her into the wall near her window, where she got a cut, her blood on the wall. As he continued yelling and prepared to strike her again, Melissa screamed “NOO!” and a large amount of energy burst out from her mouth and pushed her father back up against her door, rendering him unconscious. Melissa was shocked by what had just happened. Afraid that her father would hurt her again, she packed her things and left, tears in her eyes. She ran away, knowing she needed to be strong, because now, she was the only person she could rely on. Relationships Category:Females Category:Earth-88 Category:Sonokinesis Category:Created by Actingoutlove Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Heroes Category:Flight Category:Agility Category:Sonic Scream Category:Super Speed